Tottsan and the Odango
by SergeantKlump
Summary: (aka Pops and Dumplings) AU. Inspector Zenigata gets to patrol Azabu-Juban and encounters a teenage girl while on the pursuit of Lupin. Will Zenigata be able to bond with a girl in an area that he doesn't like?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One of the plans was going to alternative endings to Declining Adventure of Lupin with one set in the future and one ending more typical of Lupin. The other plan was a side story to that however it was hard to think of a plot.

Then there was going to be a long AU story involving Mamoru, Motoki and Shingo as they leave behind their life to go to America and then Italy. Strangely enough, two plot elements from that going into this, one being the main focus of this story and the other the B plot.

So yeah, this is the result. A story mainly about Inspector Zenigata and Usagi but leads to more. Basically the opposite to the other story where this is a traditional crossover rather than what happened to Lupin. It is a what if AU story where Episode 25 onwards did not happen. Unless mentioned, referenced or otherwise, there are no Sailor Senshi transformations or youma.

It is only rated a T (12) due to a violent scene at the first chapter, hints of abuse, drinking alcohol and some language, the latter mostly from Zenigata. Also I don't own the rights to any character that appears in this story, (the late) Monkey Punch/TMS and Naoko Takeuchi owns those.

Even though the story was not originally meant to be this way... It was finished in memory of Monkey Punch who passed away at the time of writing this story (16 April 2019).

**Tottsan and the Odango (or Pops and Dumplings)**

**Chapter 1**

It was a late night at the headquarters of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, by the desk there was a man with grey hair who was overweight and had a green suit with paperwork that was just pileing up, he looked very stressed due to all the crimes that was being reported with nothing being done. Suddenly there was a phone call and the man picked it up.

The grey haired man sighed, "What now? Uhh... Masato Sanjoin has disappeared or was it murdered? Gah... It's so hard to tell these days. We'll look into the case. Bye."

By the door, a man with a orange trenchcoat just entered the room. He wore a hat, looked like he was in his late thirties, had a butt chin and he was tall, taller than the other man who was sat down on his black chair.

The grey haired man smiled, "Oh Inspector Zenigata, just the man that we need!"

"Superintendent General sir, why did you call me when you know damn well that I'm still chasing after Lupin?", replied Zenigata in an angry tone as he was waving his arms then put his fist on his left hand.

"I know that it was extremely short notice considering that you are busy but the department badly needs your help", the Superintendent General explained. "We are very short staffed due to a massive corruption scandal, most of the staff from the Minato special ward have gone and to make matters worse, we found out that there was also incompetence within the force. That includes the original Superintendent General Natsuna Sakurada."

Zenigata just sighed with his hand on his cheek knowing that he feels that he would have to do ten peoples job by himself.

"Just yesterday we had to fire Minako Aino for dressing up as Sailor V instead of her uniform and the new recruits who we have left are not qualified enough."

"Sounds like the department has gone down the toilet during the past few years...", muttered Zenigata to himself.

The Superintendent General informed, "For the past month, there have been outbreaks of crime around Azabu-Juban and if the reports are true, some pretty strange stuff."

"Azabu-Juban? I'm not going there!", yelled Zenigata while pointing his finger to the Superintendent General.

Zenigata crossed his arms as he knew that there was something not right about that part of the Minato ward.

"We have reports of robberies and bulgaries around the area, diamonds and money have been stolen."

There was only one person that the inspector could think of that would do something like that and surprised him that he did not notice earlier.

"LUPIN!", shouted Zenigata. He then saluted the Superintendent General and noted, "Sir, I will patrol the area with one exception. I will not enter the Game Center Crown even if there is a case there."

The Superintendent General scratched his head on why Zenigata would refuse to enter the building, then he figured out that there might be personal reasons and then nodded. Zenigata and the Superintendent General both shook their hands, then the inspector turned to the other direction and ran straight towards the door, opened and then slammed it.

...

Early next morning, Zenigata was patroling in a brown car around Azabu-Juban and it was raining. Not a heavy downpour but rather spittingHe was depressed on the wheel because he had to patrol an area that he did not want to do, anywhere else in Tokyo was fine for him but not Azabu-Juban. Zenigata was also depressed because he wanted to chase Lupin around instead of doing a job that any other police officer would do.

Zenigata sulked, "Ugh... I hope that I don't die today..."

There was something that did make him smile, he saw a brunette woman walking down the street and judging by the body language of her movement as well as the breasts it was someone that Zenigata recognised.

"You're under arrest!", shouted Zenigata.

The brunette responded, "Hey!"

Zenigata grinned towards the brunette as there was a chance that he arrested someone that was connected to Lupin, the brunette gritted her teeth thinking why would she be arrested as soon as the handcuffs were locked in her arms. Since he had a feeling that she would escape, he threw a sphere towards her and within that sphere was some gas that caused her to fall asleep. Zenigata lifted her from underneath and realised that she was quite heavy however there were no signs of pain coming from the inspector. He put the brunette at the back of the police car taking both seats, got a pillow to put on her head as he did not want her hurt and wanted her to sleep comfortable, then closed the door.

Zenigata thought, "I guess Lupin isn't far away."

As the drizzle cleared up, there was a strange looking blonde haired girl who wore a school uniform that had a blue skirt. What was unusual about the girl was her hair style, there were two bulges that looked like dumplings on the top and two straw like pigtails going right down to her skirt. She looked like someone who had spaghetti and meatballs on top of her head. Her facial expressions were also not human like being more exaugrated. Alongside her was a purple cat that had a bag in its mouth. They ran down a narrow street as she was getting late for school and bumped into a man who had a purple shirt and had black trousers. She did not look where she was going and both landed onto the floor, the man hurt his leg by the blonde girl's clumsyness and while she apologised the man did not take it as an answer.

There were two other men who looked like that they were part of a gang next to the purple shirted man. One had razor short brown hair, a green tank top, was tanned skinned and had green trousers. The other had a black hair cut like a greaser, wore blue sunglasses, had an orange shirt and blue trousers.

The greaser intimidated the blonde dumpling girl who shook her head, very quickly the muscled man grabbed her by her dumplings and was violently kicking her at her chest. Afterwards he let go of her then pushed her towards the wall and was punching her right at the face. All the blonde dumpling girl could do was scream as she heavily cried as the goon was beating her up. The greaser was also kicking her with his legs.

Suddenly Zenigata heard a loud scream and was literally running to the scene of the crime. It was hard to tell whether they were apartment blocks or a parking garage since it was covered in white however there was a fence by the narrow street. Zenigata was very angry as he saw the street gang with his fists up as they were beating someone up.

The greaser turned towards Zenigata and sleezed, "What moves have you got old man?"

It appears that Inspector Zenigata is stronger than he looks as he went directly towards the greaser and punch him right at the chest, very slowly the greaser went down towards the ground.

"These moves", growled Zenigata.

The goon was still punching the blonde, Zenigata tapped him by the shoulder causing him to look then quickly punched him right in the face then as he was wobbling, Zenigata gave him a further kick causing him to be down. As the purple shirted man was trying to run away, Zenigata grabbed his shirt and then heavily pushed him to the ground. After the three gang members were taken out, Zenigata arrested them by throwing three lots of handcuffs and all of them directly landed into their wrists.

"A Zenigata? I'm staying away. We don't get along at all, they blame me for their deaths!" The purple cat sensed and then sighed to herself, "The reincarnation of Sailor Jupiter was suppose to save her today..."

The purple cat ran away as she dropped the bag containing the blonde girl's lunch. Zenigata looked as the dumpling blonde girl stopped screaming and crying, she smiled towards the inspector knowing that he saved her life. Had Zenigata or someone else not been there taking down the gang, she might have even had to be in hospital. Zenigata picked up the bag and gave it towards the girl however he got a closer look at the girl and his serious frown changed to a shock. His eyes were wide open, his mouth wide open and he screamed as he was shaking. He knew how strange Azabu-Juban was but he never saw anyone with her hair style or her facial expressions in his life. Lupin might be comical however were still within bounds of looking like a human, by comparison the blonde looked like an alien.

Zenigata ran away trying to get away from the strange looking blonde girl running the same way back.

"I'm never coming back to Azabu-Juban ever again! I don't care if the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department need me, all I care about is stopping Lupin. Every single Zenigata died here and I don't want to be the next one!" He looked behind seeing that the blonde dumpling girl was following him and screamed, "Now an alien is after me!"

"Please come back, you saved me!", happily exclaimed the dumpling blonde.

Zenigata reached towards his patrol car and ready to get into the driver's seat when the dumpling blonde caught up with him, he looked terrified that she managed to follow him and was bitting his fingernails.

Zenigata welped, "Please let me live, I don't want to die just yet..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...", cried the dumpling blonde.

"I've never seen anyone with that hair style before, you must be an alien."

The dumpling blonde giggled but then she had a look at the inspector who was very stressed with his eyes and his face had a blank expression. She tried to reach his shoulder to comfort the inspector however he was too tall so she could only reach his chest and she was gently touching it.

The blonde girl smiled, "Thanks for saving me from that gang."

Zenigata realised that the person that he saved was friendly and started to calm down knowing that she would not hurt him.

"No problem, no one deserves to be beaten up even if they have a strange hair style", awkwardly grinned Zenigata.

The dumpling blonde screamed, "I'm gonna be late for school!"

"I'll make sure that you get there, who's your teacher?", grouchily asked Zenigata.

In the same tone as before, she replied, "She's Miss Sakurada and she's so mean!"

"I've heard of her, her sister used to work at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police and complained how immature she was."

"Immature?"

"Well... she acts like a kid. A bit like you."

"I'm gonna get told off..."

"You won't be. She's not the only one who can shout all day."

As they both got into the car, Zenigata turned the ignition key and push the accelerator pedal to drive off. While he was driving, the dumpling blonde looked at the back seat to see the brunette who was asleep.

The dumpling blonde asked, "Who's at the back seat? She looks so sleepy."

"She's a well known criminal, steals jewellery and money. I think if I didn't come to save you, you would have been robbed by her yourself", grumbled Zenigata.

"She doesn't look bad."

"Looks can be deceiving miss, she's a master of disguise and can do whatever she wants."

The dumpling blonde girl and Zenigata arrived at Juban Junior High School, the inspector parked his police car and looked at his watch. The class started four minutes ago and she would have missed more if Zenigata did not pick her up in his car. The girl got out of the car and she straight away tripped up hurting herself, she cried as she landed on the ground. Zenigata sighed and carried her all the way to class as he was running to make sure that she got there. Outside of the classroom, Zenigata put her down and she managed to stand up. Zenigata knocked on the door then opened the classroom door.

They both entered the classroom and it was almost full with only two empty seats. There was a short blue haired girl, a chubby red head girl with curly hair, a blond haired boy with swirly glasses and a red head who had short wavy hair with bangs at the front and a blue bow at the back all sat down looking at their books. There was also a female stood up who looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties, she had long brown hair that was a bit wavy and she was wearing a pink top. The girl looked at the person and she seemed scared knowing that it was her teacher because she was angry.

Zenigata growled while glancing at the teacher, "Sorry she's late miss, she's been badly beaten up by a street gang and I had to save her."

Miss Sakurada was going to shout at the blonde as usual however she had a look at her face and noticed the massive bruises around it, she also looked at Zenigata and he frowned knowing that it was serious, he also kept glaring at her to make her feel uncomfortable. She looked away knowing that the girl has had a bad day with a bit of guilt.

"Oh my... Well I'll make sure that she's safe and thanks", smiled Miss Sakurada.

Zenigata smiled back towards the teacher and nodded. As soon as Inspector Zenigata closed the door and the blonde got to her seat in class, she then put the book over her head as she did not want others to look at her face.

Miss Sakurada grunted, "There was suppose to be someone else coming to school today..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the B plot of the story and to make it as ambiguous as possible, the words green jacketed man and brunette will be used for both this chapter and future chapters until a certain point. They could be refering to one type of people or the other.

**Chapter 2**

Inspector Zenigata got back to his police car and seemed for the first time in a while happy. He smiled knowing that he arrested four dangerous people as well as helping a girl get to school and that was only his first two hours of his shift. Something about the dumpling blonde seemed to give the middle aged inspector some lifted spirits even though he was scared of her at first. While driving about in his brown police car, Zenigata wanted to know more about the crimes in question and travelled around the block to see if he could find any crimes, he could not however decided to park his car opposite the arcade and got out of his car.

Zenigata refused to go into the white building known as the Game Center Crown or the building above it that had a pink banner however he saw a blond haired man with a white top and brown trousers walking towards the arcade ready to open up the doors.

The blond asked, "Do you want to go in and have a chat?"

"No, I refuse to go in there but I will have a chat with you", grouchily replied Zenigata. He then pointed towards a building nearby close to his police car, "By the cafe over there."

Zenigata and the blond haired man went into the cafe and ordered two cups of coffee while the blond was wondering why the man with the trenchcoat decided to not eat at his family run business. The cafe was dark with mahogany brown furniture and even the counter was wooden. The inspector also ordered a hamburger for himself, he paid for both the drinks and the burger as they sat down facing the window.

The blond asked, "So what bring you here err...?"

"Inspector Zenigata of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, currently assigned to patrol ugh... Azabu-Juban."

"I'm Motoki Fukuhata, manager of the Game Center Crown."

"Poor soul...", muttered Zenigata to himself.

"I noticed that you don't seem happy inspector."

Zenigata's chin was laid right on the table, his eyes looked tired, he had a massive frown on his face. He knew that he did not want to be here but he had no choice, he hoped that the staff shortage at work would resolve soon enough so he can continue to pursue Lupin.

"Well this area always gives me bad vibes, even growing up my parents and grandparents always told me about the strange stuff that happens here. It doesn't help that everyone from my family died here."

"I am really sorry, so what do you want me for?"

"Well any sightings of Lupin the 3rd for starters and secondly I saved a blonde haired girl this morning, do you know anything about her?"

"Sorry I've not seen Lupin but I let you know if I do." Motoki took another sip of coffee and put the cup back onto the table and asked, "As for the blonde, I have a hunch but which one?"

"There's more than one? Okay. She seems to be scared and clumsy but makes you smile if you talk to her. Her hair has got dangos on top that itself is pretty weird. I thought that she was an alien..."

"That's Usagi and let me guess late for school again?"

Zenigata just sighed as he finished eating his hamburger and then took another sip of coffee.

"She was badly beaten up by a street gang this morning."

"Oh dear... Well I give her a warm welcome and treat her to something later on today, thanks for letting me know Inspector Zenigata."

Zenigata thought to himself, "Still... who would name someone Usagi? That has to be a nickname for sure."

Motoki left the seat heading towards the toilet at the back of the cafe. Outside of the cafe and waiting right outside of the closed arcade was a man with cropped black hair with a green jacket and black chinos, Zenigata leaned out and was very angry with his eyebrows down and his teeth visible.

Zenigata shouted while shaking his fist, "LUPIN!"

Zenigata opened the door then marched outside of the cafe and went straight towards the man, he was running down the street hoping to arrest his nemesis. He ignored the help pleas coming from Motoki who got himself trapped in the toilet.

"This is my lucky day, first Fujiko and now Lupin. Maybe this reassignment has paid off", smiled the inspector.

The green jacketed man looked at Zenigata as the inspector was getting closer and closer towards him, he thought that Zenigata was crazy because he had a grin on his face with his eyes staring directly. The green jacketed man started to look worried however kept his blank expression and started to run away from Zenigata rather than going to the arcade that happened to be closed as he tried opening the doors with no luck.

Zenigata yelled, "You bastard! Get back here!"

Zenigata then used his handcuffs and waved them around then threw the handcuffs directly towards the green jacketed man using his rope and got him on his first try.

"This seems too easy. I wonder what are they up to?", wondered Zenigata.

Outside the police station, Zenigata took in the green jacketed man and the brunette to be interrogated. The brunette woke up from the police car in a daze as the inspector let herself out by opening the car door. They entered the police station doing all the checks and Zenigata reported that he had arrested "Lupin the 3rd" and "Fujiko Mine" while the green jacketed man and the brunette looked at each other.

Zenigata grinned while he was pushing the green jacketed man, "Hehehe. I've finally done it, I've finally arrested you Lupin."

"I'm not Lupin!", protested the green jacketed man.

While the green jacketed man and the brunette were sat down in the interrogation room, Zenigata was mumbling towards the police officer who went into the room and had a smoke outside. The inspector after finishing his smoke then went inside the interrogation room, sat down looking gloomy and pressed the record button on the tape recorder.

"For the purposes of the tape, this is Inspector Zenigata of Interpol questioning Lupin the 3rd and Fujiko Mine."

"My name is Mamoru Chiba."

"I'm Makoto."

"Margot?", asked Zenigata knowing that it was a known alias of Fujiko.

"No, Makoto Kino."

Zenigata pointed his finger at them and shouted, "You two are lying! You're Lupin and you're Fujiko! You two are just using aliases to fool me! You called yourself Mamoru Chino during a caper last month Fujiko!"

"We're telling you the truth inspector!", responded both the green jacketed man and the brunette.

"Well Lupin often wears a green jacket with black chinos and that's what you are wearing. As for you, I can tell by your hair, height and your breast size that you're Fujiko. You two fit the description perfectly."

"There must be some mistake...", sighed the brunette.

"No damn mistake! I know that you two have done robberies around the Azabu-Juban area."

The brunette looked guilty as she was stealing stuff to fund her daily life due to living alone.

"See. Even Fujiko looks guilty Lupin and she never looks guilty!" Zenigata went closer towards the tape recorder to describe the visual events as audio, "For the purposes of the tape, Fujiko has her head down looking towards the floor."

"I did not steal anything, Zenigata", assured the green jacketed man.

"I let you go if you tell me. We currently have officers searching your hideouts."

"We do?", whispered the police officer.

Zenigata whispered back, "Yes, it gives the rookies something to do before their lunch break."

The green jacketed man shook his head, shortly afterwards Zenigata stopped the tape and went out of the room to meet up with another police officer who was watching the interrogation.

Zenigata yelled, "Crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm getting nowhere with Lupin!"

"Are you sure that is Lupin and Fujiko?", asked the police officer.

"Yes! As soon as the rookies find anything, it would just prove it. I mean look at him, he's smirking at me!"

Zenigata went back into the interrogation room and stood up while the two people were still sat down, the green jacketed man stopped smirked at Zenigata.

Zenigata asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Anything providing that it does not have peppers", muttered the green jacketed man.

Zenigata while waving his hand yelled, "Fine, I get Lupin a coq au vin!"

"I have a cherry pie", smiled the brunette.

Zenigata then left the interrogation room as he was walking down the hallway to gather his thoughts.

Zenigata thought to himself, "I'm starting to question it myself... Lupin didn't call me Pops or Tottsan, he didn't lust over Fujiko's breasts, even Fujiko isn't as flirty as usual but something is telling me that they are them and they are just playing a game thinking that they are Mamo and Margot. They are up to something, I know that they are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the end of the school day and the dumpling blonde was still in class as everyone else left school, she was not at detention however it was by recommendation of Miss Sakurada that she stayed behind to have a talk. Not just because of what happened earlier on that day but also due to her struggling grades and was getting frustrated that the blonde girl was doing poorly on her tests.

Miss Sakurada suggested, "I think that you're going to need some extra help and I've got the right person for you."

The dumpling blonde did not know who to expect as she had a puzzled look on her face with her staring eyes and dropped mouth, she was hoping that it was her blue haired friend because she was very intelligent yet was also shy however she did not want her other friend, the one with long black hair because she had a temper. Inspector Zenigata opened the classroom door and right next to him was a teenage girl that was much shorter and was roughly the same height as the dumpling blonde.

Miss Sakurada smiled, "This man!"

The blonde girl had mixed feelings, she was smiling because that was the same man who saved her earlier however her eyes were down and her eyebrows were up since she did not know what he was like. Was he kind or was he strict? Similar thing to the girl that she never saw before.

"I just go to the faculty lounge while I respond to some dating ads", spoke the teacher.

Miss Sakurada left the classroom and the dumpling blonde got out of her seat to have a closer look at the inspector and his daughter.

Zenigata introduced to the dumpling blonde, "I am Inspector Koichi Zenigata of Interpol and this is my daughter, Toshiko."

Rather like her dad, Toshiko had his black hair style and his eyes however she did not have his chin since it was smooth and round rather than the butt chin that he has. She was wearing a classy lime green top with a white waistcoat on top and some brown trousers.

"What's your name? We don't want to keep calling you an alien...", asked Toshiko.

The blonde dumpling girl replied, "Tsukino Usagi."

"Rabbit over the Moon is such a weird name, she must be an alien", grumbled Zenigata in English.

Usagi asked, "Nice to meet you. What's with the clothes Toshiko?"

"Oh those? Well I was walking along the area and found them dropped outside of an apartment. I did ask who they belong to with no reply so I kept it. Not a good fit but it will do for now", shrugged Toshiko.

Zenigata coldly spoke, "My daughter wants to be part of the police and wants to learn as soon as she can but there are no opportunities just yet in terms for a local high school."

"There is one here dad but it's too far away for me and I don't like this area", depressively sighed Toshiko.

Zenigata in the same tone replied, "Neither do I Toshi-kuu."

"Why do you call her Toshi-kuu?", asked Usagi.

"Well Usagi, she is the most precious thing that I have in my life and I don't have time to see her. I lost my wife and I have no son. She is the last of the Zenigata bloodline and I don't want to lose her..."

"Aww... that's so sweet yet soo sad."

Zenigata nodded as they headed out of the classroom and went straight into the police car to go home. They arrived outside of a two storey house with a red roof as well as a garage and went inside removing their shoes and replacing them with slippers. It was a traditional Japanese styled living room with a wooden floor, white walls and a low table. There were two other people in the house, one was a man with black hair, glasses and wore a black suit with a white shirt and the woman had long blue wavy hair and wore an apron. The two people were lifting the black leather chair into the living room as they heard that a guest was coming to their home. Zenigata put his hands on his chin when he realised that the woman had blue hair and really thinking that she was an alien too.

As if on cue Zenigata grunted, "I am Inspector Zenigata of Interpol and I've come here to look after your daughter for a couple of days." He then sighed, "She was beaten up by a street gang earlier this morning however I saved her."

"Is she hurt?", asked the man.

Zenigata depressively replied, "She was however it seems for some reason the bruises around her face have healed."

The parents went towards Usagi and gave her a massive hug as they looked depressed that their daughter got hurt.

"It is my duty that Toshiko and I will look after Usagi to prevent today happening again, Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino."

Kenji smiled, "Thanks Zenigata-san. If you need us, we'll be in the kitchen making dinner."

As the parents went into the kitchen, Zenigata went straight into the chair and he was bewildered on what he saw today. The only signs that he shown were relief hoping that this was a short term change and back to normal soon. Deep down though he was happy to see his daughter again who came all the way from Kanda since he was too busy chasing Lupin. Toshiko however had an different emotion, as she was looking at Usagi all that was on her mind was frustration. As she studied Usagi's parents as well as their house, she had a profile that she was a spoiled brat judging by her first impressions instead of the older Zenigata where his impression was fear. For Toshiko to look at Usagi was like her father looking at Lupin as he escaped with the goods.

Toshiko yelled, "You have to know English Usagi!"

"I don't want to!", screamed back Usagi.

Zenigata muttered, "I know someone who is as traditionalist as he gets and even he knows English. Otherwise he won't be able to talk to his friend."

"Usagi, English is used in lots of things. Even if you don't want to go to America or England, they are used in song titles and songs, places, advertising, news, TV shows, video games, if you want to speak to people and even food. There are even cartoons that are just in English", grouchily explained Toshiko.

Zenigata growled, "As part of my job Usagi, I have to speak English. If I didn't know English, Lupin would use it as an advantage and I'll be lucky to even be a police officer nevermind inspector."

"I've got a idea, dad", suggested Toshiko.

Toshiko whispered to her dad about the plan. At first he growled but then with a sinister smile knowing that it is something that he would enjoy.

Zenigata then cleared his throat and with an American drawl asked in English, "This is Inspector Zenigata of Interpol, have you got that stolen diamond Loopahn?"

"No I haven't Pops", responded Toshiko in a voice similar to Lupin's English voice as in that it was a higher pitch and cartoony sounding. She then laughed as she was holding a diamond in her hands.

Zenigata in the same voice growled then yelled, "Grr... Damn you Loopahn!"

Toshiko and Zenigata were running around in circles where the chair was located also being careful not to break anything however Zenigata tripped up on the floor going down being as clumsy as Usagi.

"Catch ya later Pops, Ehehehehe!", laughed and waved Toshiko.

Zenigata had his fist up in the air shaking and shouted, "Loopahn! I'll get you someday!"

Toshiko walked towards her father as he got up and they stood next to each other smiling knowing that they are happy.

Toshiko glimmered, "I bet you was having the time of your life doing that voice, dad."

"He annoys me so I annoy him right back", smiled Zenigata with his eyes closed and nodded towards Toshiko, it was also his last thing in English before reverting back to Japanese so Usagi can understand him.

Usagi was giggling from the speech that Zenigata and Toshiko did as she pulled one of her goofy faces making her barely look like a human.

Usagi smiled, "Okay Koichi and Toshi-chan, I guess knowing English is good."

"Yep, I already speak English as a second language and very close to fluent", bluntly spoke Toshiko.

Usagi with her eyes wide open was shocked and grinned, "Wow, you must be as smart as Ami!"

"I don't know who she is but thanks for that, Usagi", nodded Toshiko.

Toshiko and Usagi spent half a hour practising some English while Zenigata was in the kitchen with Usagi's parents having a talk. The younger Zenigata was annoyed by the poor work from the dumpling blonde and got frustrated by clenching her teeth.

Usagi sulked, "I'm sorry, Toshi-chan... I'm not as good as you."

Toshiko had a thought in her head that there might have been a chance that Usagi had a different way of thinking so she tried it again but showing her visual examples however Usagi was getting a better understanding and was able to do what Toshiko had done. They were also speaking in English as well with Usagi struggling saying some words. Usagi did one more thing on the piece of paper and then Toshiko nodded that she was satisfied with the work that the dumpling blonde had done. Zenigata went back into the living room and sat down on the chair holding a cup of coffee.

Toshiko smiled, "If you keep it up Usagi, your teacher will be proud of you."

"I want to go to the Game Center Crown, Ami-chan and Rei-chan are gonna be there!", exclaimed Usagi.

Zenigata with his arms crossed grunted, "I'm not going there!"

"Me neither Usagi!", yelled Toshiko.

Usagi with her eyes wide open and smiled, "Aww... It's a nice place."

"I'll tell you a story on why we won't go there", grouchily sighed Zenigata.

Zenigata closed his eyes and sipped his cup of coffee.

Zenigata explained, "My ancestor Heiji Zenigata was a well respected police officer and one day he went over to Azabu-Juban since normally he patrols around Kanda."

There was a scene dating back towards the Edo period where it was at night, it was by some fields with a muddy path.

Zenigata narrated, "Back then it was not a Game Center but rather a hemp field or suppose to be one. Azabu-Juban was mostly full of hemp fields with a few houses for the farmers who worked on the fields. Heiji was sent there due to some mysterious disappearances of the local farmers."

A man wearing a blue robe on top of a white robe with a red belt was walking down the area, his head was bald by the forehead however he had black hair around the rest of his head. Heiji looked around to see if there were any criminals about while he was holding a coin to throw at them.

"Heji went towards this hemp field and he got a shock of his life, he saw something so unusual that it really scared him and us Zenigatas are very hard to get scared."

Heiji Zenigata saw what was a massive piece of grey machinery and on top of that were two cats where the hemp field was. One was purple like Luna and the other was white like Artemis. He was absolutely terrified as he was shaking, his eyes were wide and he was bitting his fingernails on what he saw.

"He saw two strange cats and what appears to be some sort of secret base. The idea of mechanical machinery didn't exist during the Edo period and because of that, he died of a heart attack. It was Heiji Zenigata's final case, he was buried at the Kanda shrine. Due to what happened, no Zenigata has ever been to the area since and no Zenigata will ever go there."

"I'm sorry Koichi...", gently cried Usagi and then with her eyes closed whined, "I still want to go out and meet my friends."

While Zenigata grunted at the thought of Usagi still wanting to go to the arcade despite the story that he told her, he nodded as he saw the work that both her and Toshiko did together earlier.

Toshiko asked, "Dad, can I follow Usagi to make sure that she's safe?"

"Sure Toshi-kuu, just stay away from that Game Center. If she ever enters there, you have to be outside and if you want to look inside. Err... think of a way", replied Zenigata.

Toshiko nodded and left the living room, headed out of the hallway and then left the house. Zenigata got up from the chair and went towards the kitchen to talk to Usagi's parents.

Zenigata spoke, "I have to go myself, thanks Mr and Mrs Tsukino for the company. I'll be here tomorrow to check on Usagi and I'll see how it goes. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Zenigata-san", replied Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino as they waved to the inspector.

Toshiko went towards the Game Center Crown however due to what happened, she stood outside the arcade as she saw Usagi enter the building. Out of her pocket, she got herself two heavy books and used them as door stops so she could look at what Usagi, the blue haired girl, the long black haired girl and a purple cat were doing. Toshiko got to see Usagi transform into Sailor Moon as they were tackling a man with an orange hoodie called Crane Game Joe who also transformed into a youma, she managed to kept out of sight just in case she became a target.

Toshiko thought to herself, "Dad's right, Azabu-Juban is weird."

Back at the police station, Zenigata brought an elderly man in to be put into the cells while the green jacketed man and the brunette sighed since they were stuck in their cell. The inspector waited until the elderly man was in his cell, then slammed and locked the door with a key so the convict would not escape. Zenigata then walked towards the cell of the green jacketed man and the brunette and stood facing directly at them.

Zenigata smiled, "I'm surprised that you two haven't broken out yet Lupin and Fujiko."

"We like it in here, Tottsan", sarcastically replied the green jacketed man.

Zenigata went towards the nearest chair and sat on it to keep an eye on the green jacketed man and the brunette just in case that they escape, he then fell asleep with his hat down snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Usagi managed to get to school on time thanks to Zenigata picking her up and dropping her off. Since Zenigata always has his watch a few minutes early, she actually got there early. The teacher was surprised that Usagi arrived early as she was normally late.

Miss Sakurada smiled, "Nice to see you early Usagi."

The rest of the students came into class very quickly and got to their seats apart from the blue haired girl who was already in class before Usagi got there.

Miss Sakurada exclaimed, "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Miss Sakurada", replied the students.

Miss Sakurada was giving the test results from yesterday back towards the students, she was happy with the blue haired girl, the boy with the swirly glasses and the redhead with the bow's results however when it got Usagi her happiness dropped as unlike the others that she gave out so far, it was a lower score. Her teeth gritted and her eyebrows were down as the score on the blonde dumpling girl was 45%.

Miss Sakurada shouted at Usagi, "You're doing better but that's still not good enough! I want at least 75% on your next test! Otherwise I'll call your parents and you'll be kicked out of your house for good! You... baka!"

"Listen Miss Sakurada, be more compassionate or I'll tell the headmaster that you're too immature to be a teacher and you yourself should be a student like the rest of them instead of the teacher! That blue haired girl over there could do a better job!", yelled Zenigata.

Inspector Zenigata slammed the door and Usagi smiled knowing that he was protecting her, the blue haired girl also smiled because he complimented her.

...

Back at the police station, Zenigata was still trying to figure out what the green jacketed man and the brunette were up to who were back in the interrogation room after hours of talking and not talking. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and an officer came with piles of clothes stacked really high.

The officer reported, "We have searched through one of the hideouts and found these clothes."

Zenigata was sorting through the clothes and found four items that he instantly recognised, one was a dark green dress, one was a lime green dress and the others were a red top that had a split down the middle to make the breasts more revealing and yellow trousers. They all happen to connect to the brunette as she pouted.

The brunette muttered, "They went through my apartment..."

"Oh you have an apartment now Fujiko?", sarcastically asked Zenigata.

...

Back at school, it was the end of the school day as Miss Sakurada wrote down on the board with her chalk HOMEWORK.

Miss Sakurada explained, "Your homework for today is to write an essay on either a legendary detective or a legendary thief. To make sure that there is no cheating or two people having the same person, I'll be recording on which person a class member gets to write about." She then asked, "Who are you going to choose?"

The redhead with the bow replied, "Sherlock Holmes."

"Hercule Poirot", answered the chubby redhead.

The blue haired girl shyly replied, "Arsene Lupin."

"Goemon Ishikawa", responded the boy with the swirly glasses.

Usagi was trying to think of someone however she was struggling who to choose since the well known options have already been said, her eyes were up with her forehead shrinking and looked up.

The dumpling blonde blurted out, "Zenigata?"

"Hmm... Heiji Zenigata, interesting and unusual choice Usagi", nodded Miss Sakurada.

Usagi wiped the sweat off her forehead as she managed to come up with an answer out of luck.

"It's due tomorrow and there'll be a presentation too."

As they were coming out of school, Usagi was with two other people however she stopped because she felt something in her shoe and sat down to remove it. The redhead with the bow and the boy with the swirly glasses walked past Usagi as they were talking.

The redhead with the bow with a worried look spoke, "I've heard that there have been two people missing since yesterday, Umino-kun."

"Yeah Naru-chan, Mamoru Chiba and Makoto Kino. I didn't see Motoki at the Game Center yesterday either but saw him this morning at the cafe opposite. Something is not right", replied Umino.

Usagi caught up with Naru as Umino was running out heading towards the entrance. Inspector Zenigata was outside of the school entrance with his arms crossed and frowning, Umino approached him and pulled his trenchcoat to get his attention.

Umino asked, "Officer, is it okay to ask? Do you know about the disappearances of Mamoru Chiba and Makoto Kino?"

"It's fine even though I am an inspector, not an officer. I am not aware of any disappearances, can you describe the people?", replied and asked Zenigata.

Umino articulated, "I know for certain is a man with black hair who wears a green blazer and has black trousers since I see him at the Game Center with Motoki. The other I think is a woman who has brown hair, she wears either a brown or a white dress but I heard rumours that she scares people and beats them up. She was suppose to come to school but she never turned up."

Rather than reporting the crime with his notebook, Zenigata instead knew from the description that it sounded like the two people that he locked up at the police station.

"They are Lupin the 3rd and Fujiko Mine in disguise. One is a master thief and the other is a known criminal. Since it is a leading investigation, I can not tell you any more and if I were you we never had this conversation", gruffly explained Zenigata.

Umino asked, "Can I mention it to my friends?"

"NO!", yelled Zenigata and then calmed down, "Just say that there is an investigation and we are looking into it."

"Okay Inspector, I will. Thanks", replied Umino.

Zenigata asked to himself, "Why would Fujiko want to go to school? I have to ask her back at the station."

Usagi finished talking to Naru and went straight towards Zenigata's police car to take her straight home out of safety. Usagi and Zenigata opened the door, removed their shoes, put some slippers on with Usagi having a bunny pattern on hers and went into the living room. By the living room was Toshiko who sat down on a chair reading a detective novel.

Usagi gasped, "I'm surprised to see you here, Toshi-chan!"

"Well I wanted to spend one more day with my dad and I had a feeling where he'll be. Either here or at the police station", explained Toshiko.

Zenigata sobbed, "I'm going to miss you tomorrow Toshi-kuu."

"Same here dad but at least we can spend it together", smiled Toshiko.

Zenigata noticed, "It seems quiet here."

"Well I saw Kenji and Ikuko earlier and they went shopping then having a meal out, I heard that Shingo had to go somewhere but I didn't know for sure because he was already gone when I got here", explained Toshiko.

Zenigata yelled, "It's time for you to do your homework, Usagi!"

"I don't want to do my homework! I want to be in the Game Center with Ami-chan and Rei-chan!", shouted Usagi.

Zenigata went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

Toshiko whispered to Usagi, "If you don't do your homework, I'll tell everyone that you're Sailor Moon."

Usagi was shocked on how Toshiko managed to know her secret identity however the Zenigata family were used to people having disguises and usually but not always able to detect them as well as Toshiko got to see her transform first hand.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!", screamed Usagi into tears.

Zenigata came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and saw Usagi crying with her eyes closed gushing water, Toshiko even put two small pans where her tears landed.

Toshiko startled, "I didn't mean to make her upset dad!"

"I know you didn't Toshi-kuu, not everyone is used to our harsher ways", sighed Zenigata.

"Listen Usagi, there are times where we have to do stuff that we don't like. I know that you don't want to do your homework and rather be with your friends at that building but you have to. I know that you're a good kid and we want others to know that you are but you're also a slacker. We want you to try your best and not get lazy."

"Dad's right Usagi, you are a good and kind person. From what he told me, if it wasn't for you being nice to him when he saved you, he would have ran out of Azabu-Juban faster than you can say Lupin."

Zenigata nodded however he was annoyed at the same time just by the mention of Lupin. Thanks to the kind words from Zenigata and Toshiko, Usagi stopped crying and gave them a smile.

Usagi beamed, "Thanks Koichi and Toshi-chan."

"What's the assignment that you have to do anyway?", asked Zenigata.

Usagi sulked, "To write an essay on Heiji Zenigata and its due tomorrow... I have to present it too."

"Our ancestor!", replied both Zenigata and Toshiko.

Usagi felt pressured because if she fails the assignment, she would not only let her teacher down but also the Zenigatas as it was about their ancestor. She rather wanted her new friends to be happy rather than angry. Unusual for the blonde dumpling girl, she got a book and read the article on Heiji Zenigata, then in her own words wrote some stuff down on a piece of paper. Usagi turned on the TV and a show called Zenigata Heiji was on where she was watching it to think of stuff to put in. After a hour of hard work, her eyes were starting to droop, her face looked tired and her arms were aching from writing the homework.

Zenigata shouted, "It's time for a break Usagi!"

Usagi could not believe her eyes and ears because she did not expect Inspector Zenigata to say that with her eyes lighting up and grinned, even her dumplings moved by the news.

"Yay!", cheered Usagi and then she asked, "Why?"

"If you keep working, you'll get tired. By having little breaks here and there, you'll rest and get some energy", replied Zenigata.

Zenigata got out three cup noodles, one for himself, one for Toshiko and one for Usagi. He then pour boiling water on all three of the cups and stirred each of them with a fork. They were all munching on the cup noodles as they were slurping and scoffing down the noodles with their forks. While Toshiko took her time eating, Zenigata and Usagi were wolfing down seeing which of them can eat the fastest since both of them are fast, high consuming eaters. Zenigata finished his noodles just a couple of seconds before Usagi where he smiled while she frowned, Toshiko by comparison finished a few minutes later.

Toshiko had a look at Usagi's draft of the homework and while she did not smile, she was not angry either. She then whispered something to her dad.

Zenigata asked, "Usagi, do you want to see how my ancestor caught the bad guys?"

Usagi nodded, Zenigata got a coin with a square hole in the middle out of his pocket and threw the coin directly at Usagi. It hit her face as her left cheek was hurt by the coin throwing and she was rubbing where the pain was with her hand.

"Let me try", smiled Toshiko.

Toshiko picked up the coin off the floor and threw the coin exactly like her father except this time, it hit Usagi on the right cheek and like before she was rubbing where she got hurt with her hand.

Zenigata smiled back, "Like father, like daughter."

"You two are hurting me!", screamed Usagi.

Toshiko put her arm over Usagi knowing that she got hurt from the coins but also wanted to help in a kind way.

Toshiko reassured, "We are doing it gently for you, we would have used much more force if you were a criminal."

Knowing that Usagi got hurt, Zenigata rushed towards the bathroom and returned with a towel. He got hold of the wet towel and gently rubbed Usagi's face where the coins hit her.

"I was only showing you this so it can help you with your homework and your presentation, I wouldn't have done otherwise", sighed Zenigata as he finished pampering Usagi.

Usagi went back to her homework after the break scribbing down things with her pencil and spent half a hour remembering what she was taught as well as the bit about the arcade without mentioning what happened since that was not documented. Toshiko had a look at the new draft and she smiled knowing that Usagi has done good on her homework.

Toshiko noted, "I like this work Usagi but there are a few mistakes that need to be corrected."

Toshiko helped Usagi with the spelling errors as she attempts to fix them herself and gave it back to Toshiko, after five attempts at checking for mistakes as well as any additions the younger Zenigata grinned and put her arms around Usagi.

"You did a great job, I'm proud of you", smiled Toshiko and then asked, "Dad, do you want to read what Usagi wrote about our ancestor?"

"Let me see", sincerely spoke Zenigata.

Zenigata was reading the homework that Usagi wrote and when it got close to the end, it brought both a smile and a tear to Inspector Zenigata's eyes because he was happily crying.

Zenigata softly smiled, "Usagi, we are so proud of you and our ancestors would have said the same. I would like a copy."

"Me too", contented Toshiko.

There was just one problem, there was only one copy of the homework and the Zenigatas knew that getting Usagi to copy what she written twice would have been exhausting for her.

Toshiko smiled, "I've got an idea, we go to the print shop and do a few photocopies. We all go together."

"It's best that we do Toshi-kuu, we don't like this area and I don't want any of us getting hurt", advised Zenigata with a frown. He then asked himself, "I should really ask Goemon, he'll know why Azabu-Juban is so strange."

As the Zenigatas and Usagi left the Tsukino residence to head towards the print shop, back at the police station the green jacketed man and the brunette looked at each other thinking that it was the perfect opportunity to escape if Zenigata was not letting them free. They pushed the bed towards the centre of the cell above the light bulb.

The green jacketed man muttered, "It is a matter of time..."

Suddenly there was a power surge that happened around the Minato ward and the affected the Azabu-Juban area the most with the police station being out of power for 30 seconds. The green jacketed man and the brunette were electricuted with their hair getting messed up and both of them shown a shocked expression with their faces showing grins. Shortly after they landed on the ground rubbing their heads with their facial expressions changed however the shock made them weak as they were unable to talk or move much. The pins that were on the brunette were removed revealing her full hair going down to her shoulders.

There was a van that drove straight into the wall making the green jacketed man and the brunette able to escape with the walls crashing down and able to jump straight to the back of the van. A man with a black suit, a hat covering his eyes and a curved beard got out from the driver's seat and went towards the couple.

The man in the black suit smirked, "You two are looking younger than the last time we saw you."

They got back into the van with the black suited man closing the doors then driving while the green jacketed man and the brunette were at the back of the van with the latter holding a briefcase of her clothes. They arrived at a hideout that looked like a typical apartment, there were two couches on the opposite side of each other and a chair. There was a glass table with a bottle of scotch and three glasses. The black suited man with the beard laid on the couch looking relaxed, the green jacketed man laid on the other couch while the brunette was sat on the chair. Opposite the chair was a man who wore a traditional robe, had long black hair and sat down holding his sword.

The black suited man asked, "Lupin, did you manage to steal the treasure?"

"I can't remember...", sighed Lupin as he yawned.

The brunette bluntly spoke, "I'm having problems knowing who you are."

"What? Oh great! Lupin and Fujiko have some memory loss", grunted the black suited man.

The samurai muttered, "Jigen, there are tales of energy draining youma around Azabu-Juban. There might be a possibility that Lupin and Fujiko encountered those and why they can not remember while they went for the treasure."

"Damn! I knew we should have went with them Goemon!", yelled Jigen and then calmed down. "Then again they were insistant that they will do it together, so their loss."

Goemon commented, "There was also that strange building as well, even Inspector Zenigata does not like being there because all of his ancestors had died at Azabu-Juban."

Fujiko got up from her chair and went straight to the bedroom to sleep. Jigen sat up on the couch and got a glass of scotch, he pour the liquid to the glass and went back to laying down.

"I vaguely remember Zenigata before the breakout but nothing much else Jigen", Lupin breathed out.

Jigen smiled, "You go have a good rest Lupin, tomorrow we go somewhere else. I heard that Mr Kinman has a golden statue somewhere."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Let's Dump Usagi and go to Europe**

It was an early morning at Juban Junior High School, Inspector Zenigata dropped off Usagi and she entered the classroom early as he sped off faster than usual knowing something has happened. It was the day where people had to present their essays to Miss Sakurada on famous detectives or famous thieves.

Miss Sakurada clapped her hands "That was Kogoro Akechi from Yuji Kimura. Usagi Tsukino, you're up next!"

Usagi got up from her chair and went towards the front of the class, she cleared her throat and then presented her work while doing an Inspector Zenigata impression with his grouchy voice.

Usagi grumbled, "Heiji Zenigata was a police officer who was based in Kanda where he patrolled and lived with his wife Oshizu. He was one of the earliest detectives and police officers dating back to the Edo period, he was very committed to his job despite that people saw him as a commoner and did not get much money. He also had a sidekick called Haichigoro who helped him in cases. Heiji used logical thinking where a criminal might strike, his jitte that he kept in his pocket and to catch the criminals, he threw coins at them."

Usagi got out from her pocket the coin with the square hole and ready to throw it directly towards someone, she was thinking who to throw it to. She did not want to hurt anyone however she had to, she did not want to throw it to her teacher just in case Miss Sakurada told her off. Then she had a thought that the blue haired girl did her presentation based on Arsene Lupin so channeling her inner Zenigata, Usagi threw the coin directly towards the blue haired girl in the same way that the Zenigata family did with her gritting her teeth and her eyebrows down. It managed to hit the blue haired girl's chin and knocked her head back with her head laid on her neck.

"Their legacy lives on as Inspector Koichi Zenigata who works for Interpol is chasing down one of the most wanted thieves in the world and his daughter, Toshiko who aims to be the first female detective of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police."

There was a bit of silence had she finished the presentation however Miss Sakurada smiled and clapped her has she was proud of Usagi and her presentation that before meeting the Zenigatas, it would have not been possible. The rest of the class clapped too with the redhead with the bow and the blue haired girl smiling on the work that Usagi had done. Just before Usagi went back to her seat, she approached the blue haired girl to apologise for throwing the coin during the presentation.

Usagi cried, "I'm sorry Ami, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"It's okay Usagi. You was Zenigata and I was Lupin, it's understandable", weakly and shyly spoke Ami.

Usagi went back to her seat with a gentle smile knowing that people enjoyed her work and the effort that she put in, it was surprising that it was the same girl who was lucky to even know English nevermind able to do a full presentation and an essay without any spelling mistakes.

Miss Sakurada nodded, "Usagi, I'll see you after class. It's important."

Usagi was worried because she thought that she might have had detention due to throwing a coin at Ami despite that she apologised afterwards. The class finished and Usagi was still in her seat, Miss Sakurada went towards the dumpling blonde.

Usagi screamed, "I didn't cheat!"

"I was surprised that you didn't but Inspector Zenigata told me and he was there to prove it", shrugged Miss Sakurada.

Usagi got worried from the apathy from her teacher and looked towards the floor, the brunette teacher noticed, touched Usagi's chin to look up directly towards each other. When Usagi noticed, she let go.

Miss Sakurada smiled, "You did good today, I really liked what you've done. If it wasn't for the grading, I would have put it at top. Honestly, Ami's presentation was a bit dry while yours was passionate, you felt like a Zenigata."

"Thanks miss but why do you want to see me?", asked Usagi.

Miss Sakurada breathed out, "Inspector Zenigata and Toshiko have to go."

"Why aren't they here?"

"They phoned me up first thing this morning as soon as I came in. Inspector Zenigata literally left after he dropped you off to chase after Lupin since he's escaped and Toshiko has to study to be part of the police. She also lives in Kanda so coming here is pretty far for her."

Usagi started to cry as her new friends were gone just as she started to know them, her eyes were closed and she reverted back to her typical crybaby self when during the presentation she was as brave as a Zenigata.

Usagi on the top of her voice cried then screamed, "They were the only ones who believed in me... Now I'm gonna fail and you're gonna shout at me!"

"Usagi, I'll make sure that I'll be more understanding and caring. I'll still shout at you but only if you don't do your homework", spoke Miss Sakurada with certainity.

The long brown haired teacher walked towards the window and looked outside frowning knowing that she did something wrong.

Miss Sakurada then depressively explained, "Besides I've been warned by the headteacher for acting like you and if I'll do it again, I'll lose my job. Inspector Zenigata and my own sister also yelled at me for being a bad teacher. I really need to act my age, just like yourself..."

Usagi got up from her chair and gave Miss Sakurada a cuddle because she knows that her teacher is not a bad person, just someone who was like her but clashed over the little differences.

Usagi smiled, "I'll hope that you'll find a boyfriend, miss."

"So do I Usagi, a good boyfriend will make me sooo happy", smiled back Miss Sakurada in a way similar to Usagi.

Miss Sakurada and Usagi put their hands on top of each other knowing that they are developing a special bond between each other.

Miss Sakurada confessed, "I have something to tell you, when I was your age I was just like you but my parents didn't like it so they beat me up. The only reason why I yell at you was because I don't want the same to happen to you or any other student."

"Aww... No wonder you're so mean... You've been hurt...", mourned Usagi. "Don't worry, I'll try my best for you."

Miss Sakurada smiled knowing that Usagi cares and to prove it, Usagi wrote a small thank you note in English. After Usagi gave her the note, Miss Sakurada gave Usagi a hug and both loved the warmth that they got.

Usagi asked, "Do you think that I'll get to see Inspector Zenigata and Toshiko again?"

"They made a promise to see you in the future", nodded Miss Sakurada.

It turned out that Zenigata was invited to an Interpol convention in Paris and Lupin was planning to steal a golden statue from Mr Kinman as he along with Jigen were spying in an apartment opposite the offices of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. Lupin was also able to lip read the conversation between Zenigata and the Commissioner who had a blue uniform, combed black hair and a frowny thick moustache. Shortly afterwards Lupin laughed. The inspector lied about his position as he was not part of Interpol at the time of the investigation however he became part of the organisation shortly after.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: In reality, the Moon is actually going further away from Earth so in this context would make sense for Usagi to be lonely and depressed.

**Chapter 6: 5 Years Later**

It was five years ago since Usagi last saw Inspector Zenigata and his daughter Toshiko since they were too busy. Zenigata was busy travelling the world to stop Lupin while Toshiko was studying to become part of the police rather like her father hoping to make detective, maybe even inspector.

The dumpling blonde was depressed at home with her head down looking out of the window as her future did not turn out as it was expected. There was no Sailor Jupiter or any other Sailor Senshi, there was no contact from Mamoru Chiba and as for Queen Beryl, it turned out that Lupin's gang faced her instead in Sicily after she followed them from the North Pole and she died during an eruption on Mount Etna.

There was a knock on the door and Usagi looked towards the direction of the door, she saw a woman with a police uniform and she has black hair. Kenji walked out of the living room, headed towards the hall way and opened the door.

The policewoman asked, "Sorry to bother you but is Usagi Tsukino about? I want to talk to her."

"She is, go right in", responded Kenji with a sturn look.

The officer entered the house and headed towards the living room where Usagi was sat by the window with no emotion coming out of her.

Toshiko smiled, "Usagi, it's me Toshiko Zenigata!"

Usagi turned away from the window and looked directly at Toshiko who was smiling towards her hoping that she will do the same.

Ikuko asked, "Did she do anything wrong miss?"

"No, it's a promise that we made", spoke Toshiko.

Toshiko went straight to Usagi and glimmered, "I've been made a police officer, they say that I might make Sergeant next month if I keep it up."

Toshiko looked at Usagi and realised something, the dumpling blonde was not her self from five years ago. Five years ago, she was bubbly, happy and made the strangest yet entertaining expressions but now she barely made any expressions at all and she even lost weight as she was wearing a belt.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Usagi did not reply to Toshiko and blanked her out despite trying her best to cheer her up.

"I hope that I wouldn't have to arrest you to answer..."

Usagi welped, "Sniff... I feel so alone, so useless. If it wasn't for you coming today, I don't know..."

"Mr and Mrs Tsukino, it is okay that we have a private chat with each other?", asked Toshiko.

The parents nodded and both went into the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

Toshiko smiled, "Usagi, you're not useless. You're Sailor Moon, you make people happy by your kindness. I heard in America that you're a big name."

Usagi ignored that compliment as she was not Sailor Moon for years especially since the activity around Azabu-Juban really reduced over the years.

"I haven't been her for years!", yelled Usagi.

"You being depressed really annoys me, just like my dad with Lupin. What about your friends?"

"I don't have any friends! Not anymore..."

"Sure you do Usagi, you've got Ami, Naru, Rei. I can't remember if there were any others but you must have someone."

It was the opposite of five years ago where Toshiko did the yelling and Usagi was the one who was doing the smiling. Toshiko wanted the dumpling blonde to be happy however it was hard when Usagi was depressed.

Usagi explained, "Ami left to become a doctor but because she's too shy, she was made into a researcher somewhere never to be seen again. Naru got married and I wasn't invited. Rei and Minako became a couple..."

"I might have to stop you there, talk of Minako Aino is forbidden. She was arrested by the Koro-sho for a scandal. I'm sorry Usagi...", interrupted Toshiko.

Usagi cried that one of her former friends got into a scandal and a part of her knows that she would not do something like that however considering Minako's behaviour a part of her knows that she might be silly enough to actually do something like that.

Toshiko as she put her arms around Usagi cheerfully spoke, "Don't cry Usagi, you've got me. I'll make sure that every spare minute that I get, I'll talk to you."

"Thanks Toshi-chan", softly smiled Usagi.

"So what do you want to be?"

"I always wanted to be a mother and a mangaka."

"No wonder you wasn't bothered at school. You always wanted to be a mom!"

"I can't be one..."

"Why not Usagi?"

"My dream husband has gone! Mamoru and I were destined to get married and have children but I haven't seen him for years! Then I had a dream..."

"Go on."

"There was a dream with Mamoru, he wore a white suit and next to him was a woman but she wasn't me. Her hair was different, it was blonde but had bluey greeny highlights. Ever since that dream, my hopes dashed..."

Toshiko bellowed, "LUPIN!"

Usagi pulled a strange look to Toshiko has she yelled the famous thief in the same tone as her father and wondered why she mentioned that name when she was talking about Mamoru who disappeared.

"That was Lupin and the woman you described was Rebecca Rossellini, they got married a couple of years back but it was a fake marriage. She's a bit like the woman that I can't mention", explained Toshiko.

Toshiko got out from her pocket a photo of Lupin and Rebecca getting married in San Marino and another photo of Lupin in his blue jacket with the gang. Usagi had a look at the photos and the woman resembled the one from her dream, she got confused over Lupin though.

Toshiko asked, "I've got something to ask you Usagi, if it is okay with you?"

"Is Mamoru alive?", asked Usagi back with her eyes lit up.

"Not quite, it's to do with a five year old case. How long did you know or see Mamoru Chiba?"

"A month...", sighed Usagi.

Toshiko explained, "Lupin was around Azabu-Juban for a month then left after my dad arrested him along with Fujiko. He later escaped with Jigen and Goemon. This is just my own guess but I think Lupin was using you to steal all of your pretty stuff."

"He must have known that I was Sailor Moon", spoke Usagi with her head down.

Toshiko nodded as she was writing this information in her notebook at she got from her pocket and scribbed on her pen.

Toshiko asked, "One last thing before I go. What happened to Luna?"

Usagi was really upset because it was about her purple cat, the same cat who left the scene when Inspector Zenigata saved Usagi instead of Sailor Jupiter that Luna expected to happen.

"She got run over... It was the day after the dream, after Mamoru was gone and no sign of Sailor Jupiter she was not the same", heavily and depressively cried Usagi.

Toshiko looked at Usagi and she was crying waterfalls so she gave the blonde dumpling girl a hug.

Toshiko with her eyes closed yet with a soft smile explained, "I'm really sorry that all of this happened to you. Just remember the Zenigatas are on your side. It might be really hard but I see if I can get my dad to talk to you, he always wanted to but you know."

The officer stopped hugging Usagi as she saw the dumpling blonde's tears drying up and her eyes starting to open.

"Thanks Toshi-chan, you're so kind", softly smiled Usagi.

Toshiko gave Usagi one last hug, smiled and then left the house ready to continue her patrol of the special ward.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You can tell by this point that the focus is more on Lupin and going through the motions regarding the Sailor Moon characters especially by the end. Just to get it done and can't say anything else.

**Chapter 7: Hello Lupin, Goodbye Lupin**

Inspector Zenigata now in a brown trenchcoat was still on the pursuit of Lupin who is now wearing a red jacket as he stole the treasure of the Moon Princess as he was holding Sailor Moon's Star Stick. Lupin taunted Zenigata by waving it about like a toy.

Lupin in a higher pitched voice smirked, "I think this wand suits me Pops! I always wanted to be a princess."

"Damn you Lupin!", yelled Zenigata.

Out of nowhere, a female voice saying "Lupin the 3rd" and some music was heard. A hot air balloon came into view with Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko were inside the basket and it was within distance for Lupin to escape.

Lupin laughed, "Bye bye Zenigata, Ehehehehe!"

"Get back here!", growled Zenigata.

Lupin jumped onto a ladder and climbed it to the hot air balloon and waved at Zenigata, Zenigata jumped towards it however ended up landing on the ground as he missed. After the inspector got back up and realised that Lupin went, he sulked and looked towards the cafe. There was a face that Zenigata recognised and that was Motoki, he was at the same cafe where they both had a coffee to talk about Lupin and Usagi five years ago.

Motoki asked, "Inspector Zenigata, I haven't seen you for years. Still looking for Lupin?"

"YES! I just missed him, he was holding some sort of toy or wand or something", growled Zenigata.

The blond sighed, "I'm sorry. Usagi has been really depressed and Lupin stealing her stuff is all she needs..."

"Toshi-kuu told me all about it, poor Usagi. To have her dreams smashed by LUPIN!"

"I have been depressed myself. The Game Center Crown where I used to work at had a really bad accident a few years ago and we could not pay for the insurance."

"That explains why it got closed off. Good riddance." Zenigata looked at Motoki then as of guilt condolenced, "I'm sorry that you lost your job."

"It's okay. I'm still waiting for Reika to come back, she went to Africa to study."

"If it was Reika Nishimura I have some bad news, she got murdered there. She was also dating Jigen and you know how that usually goes, his dates either get murdered or they dump him."

Motoki was crying that his girlfriend got killed in Africa and to make matters worse, she was dating another man.

Motoki sulked, "She lied to me... I should have known when I first saw her..."

Inspector Zenigata was not used to comforting people, he was used to shouting over them so all he could do was put his right hand on his chin thinking of something to cheer the ex-manager of the arcade up whose life was also turned upside down.

"I don't have anyone left... All my friends have gone and people say that I'm too nice...", cried Motoki.

Zenigata mumbled, "Hmm... I might not be a matchmaker. If anything, the Zenigata line rather puts our jobs first and family second but I have an idea."

"If you want to me to date another woman, I'm fine with that. I once had a dream of a strong brunette who was so kind", plainly spoke Motoki.

"I go talk to Usagi, it is something that I always wanted to do."

"Thanks Inspector Zenigata, is there anything that I can do?"

"Go to the park and sit on a park bench Motoki, that's all I can say", shrugged Zenigata.

Zenigata left the cafe as he finished a cup of coffee as he slammed the door and walked out, shortly after Motoki got up from his seat and also left the cafe however he just gently closed the door.

Inspector Zenigata spent a hour looking for Usagi, he went into the Tsukino residence as that was where Toshiko saw her however she was gone. Then he was outside of the ruins of the Game Center Crown however she was not there too. He also tried going down the street where they first met but alas she was not there. There was only one other place and that was the Junior High School where she attended five years ago, he managed to see her stood outside of the entrance and ran straight towards her that was opposite of what he did five years ago.

Zenigata stood in front of her, removed his hat and grinned, "Usagi, it's me! Inspector Zenigata!"

"Koichi?", as a surprise asked Usagi.

"Well I kept my promise but it's been so hard to find time within the past five years."

"I know, it's Loopy er... Loopan. You two should be a couple."

"Heh, I bet he would love the idea of that. After all he dresses up like me all the time", smiled Zenigata.

While Zenigata moved towards the railing to rest his back, Usagi with her head down followed him. As she stopped, Zenigata put his arm around her shoulder.

"Anyway, I heard from Toshi-kuu that you've been upset..."

Usagi looked towards Zenigata and quietly nodded.

"It's sad what you've been through. Your friends and your cat gone and what you got told didn't happened." Zenigata sighed, "If I get to retire and Toshi-kuu takes over the Lupin case, I'll spend as much time with you as I can but I know that it won't happen. I'll be chasing Lupin for a long time."

Usagi muttered, "I always wanted to be a mother and to do manga."

"That might explain why you didn't want to study. It pains me to say this but I'm sorry if I pushed you to study, it's the damn education system around here. I couldn't see Toshi-kuu and she couldn't see me, either I was chasing Lupin or she was busy studying. We are lucky to spend a day with each other", explained Zenigata.

Usagi softly smiled, "It's okay Koichi, you was only doing what's right for me."

"I have some news, I won't always be around for you which is why I've been trying to find someone more your age group to talk to. I mean I don't know the latest things people are into and neither does Toshi-kuu."

Usagi with her eyes wide open and with a massive smile, grinned, "You found Mamoru?!"

"For the last time, Mamo is Lupin in disguise!", yelled Zenigata.

Usagi's excitement quickly dropped as soon as Zenigata told her the news.

Usagi sulked, "Sorry..."

"Actually I know one way that might scare Lupin... Get him to date Usagi", thought Zenigata to himself. Then directly to Usagi as he touched her face softly, "You might know him actually, he's been pretty down himself."

Usagi was trying to think on what does as she puts her finger on her chin, the only ones that she can think of Mamoru aside were Umino and Motoki. She could also think that it was Lupin himself however she has doubts who it could be.

Usagi smiled, "Koichi you might seem grumpy but I know that you're soooo kind."

Usagi gave Zenigata a big hug and it surprised him at first with his wide open however they relaxed and enjoyed the hug. In his years especially at the place that he did not like, he did not expected someone who he considered an alien to make him better.

"We go to the park and meet him", smiled Zenigata.

Usagi and Zenigata ran towards the park and they saw a blond man sat down on a park bench. The blond man got up from the bench as soon as he saw the dumpling blonde woman.

"Motoki!"

"Usagi!"

They went straight into each others arms and did a massive hug as they spun around in a typical romantic fashion. Shortly afterwards, Usagi and Motoki sat down on the park bench facing each other.

Motoki explained, "Look Usagi, I might not be the one that you want but I'll be there for you."

"It's been a bad five years for us both, with you losing the Game Center, your girlfriend and jobless", sighed Usagi.

Motoki continuing, "And you also had your entire life thrown out of the window."

Both Motoki and Usagi nodded as they were bonding by their loss.

"I know that you're a poor cook too so... you don't have to do any cooking. You can have as many cakes as you want", smiled Motoki.

Usagi with her eyes lit up asked, "As many as I want?"

"Yep and I can also make your mangaka dream come true. I'm not sure whether your dream of getting married and have kids will happen but at least we can try", explained Motoki.

Usagi smiled as Motoki was trying his best to repair the damage of both their lives, Usagi's parents have got the money to build a better life while Motoki can provide company that Usagi badly needs after losing her friends, boyfriend and her existance.

"You're so kind Motoki. I would have dated you earlier if it wasn't for so called destiny." Usagi beamed, "Thanks Koichi."

"Thanks Inspector Zenigata", smiled Motoki.

As Usagi and Motoki have their arms around their shoulders with Inspector Zenigata behind them smiling, in the far distance three other people were watching them. Jigen, Lupin and Fujiko who was wearing a pink top and a white trousers.

Jigen huffed, "Romance is so overrated."

"Well I think that they are a lovely couple", smirked Lupin. "Like me and Fujicakes here."

Fujiko chuckled, "Keep dreaming Lupin."

"Lupin, about five years ago there was a disappearance regarding Mamoru Chiba and Makoto Kino that never got solved", commented Jigen as he looked towards Lupin.

Lupin explained, "Well Jigen... Either Fujiko and I disguised ourselves as Makoto and Mamoru with those two being dead somewhere and we barely had to disguise to fool people or I am Mamoru and she's Makoto that we just lost our memories. After all I wouldn't want to marry some Moon Princess and she didn't want to become Sailor Jupiter."

Lupin smirked as it was left very unclear which story out of the two that he mentioned was correct.

**A/N**: As I said, it was not meant to be like this due to Monkey Punch's passing affecting the story considering that I am a Lupin fan. I will never write another Sailor Moon story in my life, that show caused so many problems mentally over the years.

Lupin smirked, "I'm really sorry that you got to read this crap. Then again I'm surprised that Pops friended an alien."

"At least it wasn't a porno or like your depressive adventure, Lupin. To think that was based off a true story... Well until you got onto that jetpack", growled Zenigata.

Lupin asked, "Should we have a toast to Monkey Punch?"

Lupin, Jigen, Fujiko and Zenigata all clinked their scotch glasses as they were in an apartment with Jigen laid on the couch, Goemon sat down with a bottle of sake in front of him and the others sat on the other couch. On the record player, the song "Lupin Fisarmonica" was playing on a loop.


End file.
